King's Tower
---- ---- Summary *Each player has a 4x4 King Tower, located at the center back of their side of the map, 1 tile from the back. *Destroying it automatically grants the player who destroys it 3 Crowns and ends the game. *The level of the player's Tower is equivalent to their King Level. The King's Towers' hitpoints and damage are increased by approximately 7% per level up to level 9. From level 10 onwards, these statistics are increased by roughly 10% per level. *The King's Tower is not able to attack until it is damaged or either of the player's Princess Towers are destroyed. The Tower's defense is a cannon, which can target air and ground troops. *The King's Tower is classified as a building and will be targeted by Giants, Royal Giants, Lava Hounds, Hog Riders, Balloons, Golems, and Ice Golems directly. *The King's Tower, along with the Princess Towers, receives 60% reduced damage from spells and the Miner. *The King's Tower's attack speed can be increased by Rage. *When using splash spells like the Fireball and Arrows, don't hit the King's Tower, as doing so will activate the king before destroying a tower, giving the defender a significant advantage. It is possible, though usually impractical, to use high damage spells such as the Rocket or Lightning to directly destroy the King's tower. *When using the Miner, Graveyard or the Goblin Barrel to eliminate a building, the Skeletons, Goblins or the Miner might activate the King's Tower if they are placed too close to it. History *In the May 2016 Update, the King Tower's range was reduced to 7 (from 8) but its effective range was unchanged. *On 30/11/16, Supercell released special offers for iOS only, known as the (HERO PACK)RED and (POUCH OF GEMS)RED. Players who purchased either of these offers would gain red decorations around their King's Tower until 6/12/16. Trivia *Many spells, such as Fireball, seem to come from the King's Tower, despite there being no clear place they could launch from. *The King's Tower and the Princess Towers are collectively referred to as "Crown Towers". *A 3 Crown draw can be attained when both King's Towers are destroyed at the same time. *Oddly, the King Tower's cannon does less damage than the Arena Towers' bows for all levels except level 1. *Although Cannons themselves can only target ground, the King Tower's cannon can target both air and ground. This might be because the cannon is elevated on the tower. *The level 13 King's Tower has less hitpoints than a level 8 Golem. *If two buildings are placed in front of the King's Tower, a building-targeting troop such as a Golem will target the King's Tower after destroying these two buildings. This puts the opponent at a disadvantage as the death damage of a Golem or Golemite or a hit landed by a Hog Rider can activate the King's Cannon, once again giving a significant advantage. A Tornado could also drag the troop to the King's Tower after it has destroyed the first building. *According to a Clash Royale FAQ, it is said that the King uses Elixir based beard oil with pine scent to keep his perfect facial hair. *Even though the king stands behind the turret, he doesn't seem to be controlling it. Rather, the turret seems to automatically aim at enemies. *A special form of the King's Tower, which looks like two regular King's Towers side by side, exists exclusive to the Clan Battle mode. fr:Tour du roide:Königsturm Category:Crown Towers